


Skifahren

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fanfiction Adventskalender, Fun, Kylo cares a lot, M/M, Skifahren, Skiing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Skifahren

**18 | Skifahren**

Es war eine verrückte Idee.  
Aber was hatte er erwartet, als er Kylo Ren die Entscheidung für ihren freien Tag überlassen hatte.  
Gut, es gab nicht viele Möglichkeiten für Freizeitaktivitäten auf der Starkiller Base, aber Hux war sich sicher, dass man eine andere hätte finden, wenn man gewollt hätte.  
Doch weil er Kylo Ren einmal hatte entscheiden lassen, stand er nun auf einem der verschneiten Hügel und fragte sich, was er hier machte.  
Er war General of the First Order und nicht irgendein Hinterwäldler, der mit Skiern irgendwo hinfahren musste.  
Und dennoch hatte Kylo Ren sich dazu entschieden mit ihm Skifahren zu gehen.

„Angst?“ Rens Stimme klang durch den Helm ein wenig verzerrt.

Er hatte seinen üblichen wallenden Mantel gegen etwas Wärmeres und nicht so bauschiges getauscht. Und wie es schien, hatte er keinerlei Probleme auf den Skiern zu stehen.

Angst … Angst war ein zu schwerer Begriff für das was Hux im Moment empfand.  
Er fühlte sich unsicher. Ja unsicher war ein gutes Wort.   
Auch wenn er sich als General nie unsicher fühlen sollte.  
Aber Angst wäre wohl zu viel des Guten.

„Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du zum ersten Mal auf solchen Dingern stehst?“

Ren hatte tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit zu lachen. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern. Ich stand bereits ziemlich jung auf Skiern. Es ist nicht schwer und es ist nicht viel dabei. Ich werde dir helfen General, denn ich kann es nicht verantworten, dass dir etwas passiert.“

Hux verdrehte die Augen. „Als ob mir etwas passieren würde.“

Ren lachte erneut und fuhr die ersten Meter den Berg nach unten, um auf Hux zu warten.

„Denk daran, was ich dir gesagt habe,“ ermahnte er ihn.

Hux nickte und brachte seine Skier in die Abfahrtsposition brachte und rutschte den Berg nach unten. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, weil er es nicht wirklich unter Kontrolle hatte. Er war ziemlich langsam unterwegs und es erstaunte Hux, wie ruhig Ren war.  
Bei jedem anderen wäre er vermutlich schon explodiert und hätte die Beherrschung verloren, doch nicht bei ihm.

Ren fand sogar ein paar lobende Worte, während er langsam neben Hux den Berg nach unten glitt.  
Erst als sie unten angekommen waren, bemerkte Hux, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte und holte tief Luft.   
Ren blieb neben ihm stehen und öffnete die Verschlüsse seines Helms. Hux war immer wieder erstaunt, wie viel er in der Mimik des Jüngeren lesen konnte. Und er verstand mittlerweile, warum er den Helm trug.

Ren beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn und küsste Hux auf die kalte, gerötete Wange.

„Das hast du gut gemacht General. Jetzt gehen wir wieder nach oben und dann fährst du ein wenig schneller nach unten.“

Hux verdrehte die Augen. „Ich fahre, wie ich es wünsche.“

„Natürlich Armitage, natürlich.“


End file.
